


Reggie Learns Something

by Meowser_Clancy



Category: The Client (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie finally learns how to shut Roy up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reggie Learns Something

 

Reggie Learns Something: a fanfiction for the movie based on John Grisham's book,  _ The Client _

They stood together, watching the airplane take off.

"You know, Reggie, you forgot to provide safety for yourself when you made that deal," Roy began.

She didn't answer, instead shaded her eyes to look after the departing airplane. After a moment, when it flew out of sight, she turned to him. "Forget about this?" She asked, taking the tape from her jacket pocket.

Roy's eyebrows flew up and he whistled. "I guess I did, Ms. Love. I guess I did."

She shrugged, a grin appearing on her lips.

"Now that this is over, I was thinking maybe you'd…" he paused to clear his throat. "That you'd come and work for me."

Her eyes widened, then she laughed right out. "You'd want to hire me after all this?"

"Hell, yes. Woman, you beat me at my own game. That says brilliant to me," he returned, and looked straight at her. "Come on."

"No, I couldn't do that," she said, but the smile remained on her lips.

"Then forget that," Roy began. "Come to dinner with me. Or lunch. Or breakfast. Come to any meal with me and I will order the best damn food you ever ate and you won't have to—"

Right in the middle of the sentence, Reggie kissed him, hard. After a moment she pulled away, her eyes twinkling. "You know, Roy, I think I've finally figured out a way to make you shut up," she murmured.

"You, uh, think you'll be using it a lot?" He asked, his voice low.

"I really do, Roy, I really do. For example…" And she kissed him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's been a while since I saw The Client, starring Tommy Lee Jones and Susan Sarandon, but I always liked the relationship between Roy and Reggie. This was the ending I'd have liked to see for them. And because it's been awhile, some things might be fuzzy.


End file.
